Tantei at Hogwarts
by TheGoddessOfInsanityAndAnime
Summary: What happens when you send the Reikai Tantei to Hogwarts to protect it from Voldyskort? you'll find out if you read this very weird story that popped into my head one day, I suck at summaries - - no flames please, criticism is fine, leave a review, please help with ideas.


**This is my first ever crossover story, i know theres a lot of these but i wanteed to try to make one after reading god knows how many.** Disclaimer: I don not, nor will I ever, own Yu Yu Hakusho or Harry Potter, if I did things would have been a little different...

* * *

Hiei was pissed. A stupid owl had landed on his head and refused to get off and was instead making itself comfortable, "don't make me roast you" Hiei warned. "Maybe the fox will be able to get rid of you, you little piece of feathery crap," he headed off to Kurama's house. Meanwhile, Kurama was up in his room when he heard a thud at his window, when he turned around he saw an owl attempting to get in through the closed window. Kurama walked over to the window and opened it, before the owl could break its head trying to get in. He noticed that there was an envelope tied to its leg, he untied it and the owl flew away. "FOX!" The next second Hiei was standing there looking quite annoyed. Kurama looked amusedly at the owl that was sitting in Hiei's hair, "Hiei, do you mind telling me why there's an owl on your head?" Suddenly the owl that delivered Kurama's letter was back and sat on Hiei's head along with its friend, "and why there are now two owls on your head." Hiei growled, "shut up, and get this owl off my head," the door was almost knocked down when Yusuke kicked it multiple times, then noticed it was unlocked, so he let himself in, "hey Fox boy!" "Yusuke, Get up here before you scare the shit out of my family," Kurama said at the door to his room. "There's an owl following me around and it won't go away!" A few seconds later and owl flew in and flew circles around Yusuke and decided to land on Hiei's head, making that three owls on his head. "YOU'VE GOTTA BE KIDDING ME!" Yusuke fell on his ass laughing at the look on the enraged Hiei's face as he attempted to get the three owls out of his hair, "well Hiei, it looks like owls really like your hair!" "Shut up and get them out before I roast them!" So the next half hour was spent getting three owls out of Hiei's hair, at some point Kuwabara came in to ask about the owl following him when he saw Hiei, then his owl flew straight into, you guessed it, Hiei's hair. Finally they got the owls out and took off the envelopes, when they were reading the letters the sound of a knock interrupted them, "I'll get it," Kurama walled down stairs and opened the door, to find Jin and Touya standing there with similar letters in their hands. "Hi, so I'm guessing you got a letter too then?" Jin asked looking a bit excited. "Yeah, Hiei, Yusuke and Kuwabara are upstairs," Kurama gestured to his room on the second floor. "Alright, let's go upstairs!" Jin all but flew up the stairs smiling enthusiastically. Kurama and Touya followed after him at a slower pace, "is he always so happy?" "Yes, he seems to like random things for one reason or another, you get used to it eventually," Touya sighed, Jin was like a more hyper version of a child that has had too much sugar, but it was probably why these two were best friends. When they got to Kurama's room it became a mess after ten seconds, putting two hyper people in one room tended to do that, though Hiei was sitting outside, on a tree branch, not wanting to be in the same room as all the idiots as he called them, "well you people really are good at making huge messes," Kurama commented. Eventually after about ten minutes they stopped fooling around, "okay, I think we should read these letters and see what they are," they opened said letters and began reading. "What the hell is a Hogwarts?" Yusuke asked, confused about this 'bullshit' as he so nicely put it. "I don't know, let's go ask Koenma what this is all about," Kurama suggested. So they went to the Reikai and walked into Koenma's office, noticing that Yukina and Botan were there as well, "YUKINA-SAN!" I think we all know that was Kuwabara yelling at his love, Hiei was growling at a low volume but was still heard by the other yokai. "Hey, pacifier breath! What the hell are these and what's a Hogwarts?!" Yusuke yelled into Koenma's face. Koenma coughed, "well this is a new mission for you, you have to go to a wizarding school in England to protect the students from an evil wizard named Voldemort, who is now using yokai in his plans, he is also after a boy named Harry Potter, in his fifth year at Hogwarts, the school you are to protect form Voldemort." "Oh hell, not another far fetched mission, just who the hell is this Voldyskort you're talking about and how can he be dangerous?!" Yusuke was yelling, mostly because of this stupid 'Voldyskort' that was supposedly terrorizing the wizards in England, and after a fifteen year old boy. "Yusuke it's Voldemort not Voldyskort and this is real, why would I pretend about this sort of thing?" Koenma and Yusuke were getting into a heated argument now. However Hiei cut in stopping the two from continuing as they were getting on his nerves, "who is this Voldemort character and why is he so dangerous?" "As I said he has started to recruit yokai to his side, he was never a problem before that though, now he is recruiting higher class yokai to attack Hogwarts, and since yokai are too strong for wizards, they are defenseless." Koenma explained. There was a pause as they let this information get processed. After a minute Botan wandered over to Koenma and actually slapped him, " why didn't you tell us about this sooner?! This Voldemort person sounds really dangerous, I mean he could be breaking into the school right now!" "We only found out about this recently and we had to get you guys enrolled into the school so you could protect it from the inside," Koenma explained while rubbing his head. "Is that what the letters were for?" Kurama asked. "Yes, also Yukina and Botan will be going with you," Koenma added, "oh and no one must find out that most of you are yokai, that would raise a lot of problems, the ministry of magic is prejudice against yokai." "Let me get this straight, you want us to go to a school that is probably afraid if yokai," Touya said coldly. "It would be fine if they don't find out," Jin smiled, then he thought of something, "wait we can't do magic, how do we explain our powers to the wizards?" "You'll just have to call it wandless magic now, won't you?" "Genkai!" "Oh yes, Genkai will be coming with you to be the new defense against the dark arts teacher, every year they have a new one, so it won't be suspicious." "Wait a second, so our excuse is that we don't use wands in Japan?" Yusuke was confused. "Yes, now you should go tell your families that you're going to England for a year, and get packing, you leave tomorrow," so they all left to go home and pack.

* * *

**Like it? Hate it? please leave a review, I'm Desperate for ideas.**


End file.
